


Strangled by a snake

by Katzumi_san



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brainwashing, Evil Deceit Sanders, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san
Summary: All of the sides have a relationship to be envied, all of them live in roman's realm each having their own magic.But a little snake wishes one of the sides for himself, and he will do anything to get it.(I rewrote the second half of the second chapter just so you know)





	1. A sunny day into a stormy nigth

**Author's Note:**

> So like the other story i have, you don't have to read it, this is mostly many ideas that i try to fit in, so it can be inconsistent sorry about that, also english is not my first language so i am going to make mistakes, if you want you can correct me, that would be all enjoy ^^(if you can enjoy this).

All of the lovers were at the kitchen having breakfast, as always Patton made them breakfast much to Roman's complains, not because he didn't like the food,his husband couldn't make more delicious food, but because this was his castle, he had personal chefs who could cook for them at any time they wanted, yet none of them could say no to Patton.

"You really don't have to cook yourself Pat, any of the chefs would be gald to cook for you"

"Aw, i know that my prince, but i enjoy cooking for y'all so much! I can't stop myself from doing so"

Logan interrumpted adjusting his glasses.

"I find that hard to beleive, any thinking being can stop themselves from doing certain action at will"

Virgil snorted.

"He didn't mean it in a literal way L, it's just a way to speak, you use it when you really like to do something, and you don't want to stop"

"Oh, well in that case i can't stop myself from correcting any misused word or expression, is that the rigth usage?"

"Yeah close enough L, close enough"

"Enough you two! Breakfast is ready!"

They all took their place on the table as Patton served everyone pancakes with especial decorations, Roman's had small crown figures made out of bananas (i tried is hard not immposible), Logan's had many berries since he always complains about nutritional value, of course patton added a little crofters jam knowing how much Logan loves it, Virgil's had whip cream and caramel, as dark as he may seem Patton knows how sweet he can be, and of course his pancakes where full of sprinkles and chocolate.

All of them enjoyed breakfast together, Roman talking the most about his duties as king, but before anyone could stand up and do their normal activities Patton speaks up.

"I want you all free this night! It's our weekly nigth!"

"Of course Pat! They are always the most awesome nights to ever happen!!"

"Sure thing Patton, i shall be free tonight so we cand spend the most enjoyable time possible"

"Sure"

Patton almost had stars in his eyes, he always get excited everyweek, when they can spend the night together doing any activity they could think of, they were perfect!, but today it's going to be different and not in the good way.

* * *

 Each of them did their usual duties, Roman went through all his kingdom with the knights to make sure the villagers were always safe, no villain dared to face him after his powers were shown in the great battle of the dragon witch, during the battle he showed a great strenght, and he was also able to create anything he needed, that last one was developed during the battle while he was still a prince, after that he turned into a king, he was almost the strongest of the rulers.

Logan spended most of his time at the school teaching the future generation, the children loved him and were always amazed by his telekinetic abilities, it always made class interesting, and the kids never loosed focus, the rest of his free time was spent at the library, practicing alchemy or with one of his husbands if they were free.

Patton was always checking on the villagers that fell sick, his healing powers could heal any sickness almost instantly, but his powers couldn't reach metal disorders this being one of the reasons Virgil still had anxiety, as much as he loved him, he just couldn't heal him, Virgil always made sure that Patton wouldn't feel bad about it.

Virgil spend his time keeping the gardens beautiful, it was such a calming activity that made him feel so at ease, he was the most powerful of them all, that is if he lets his anxiety consume him, he can destroy anything in his way, yet his power can take control of his freedom and chain him down until someone helps him to be set free.

* * *

Finally the night arrived and Patton was making any kind of snack he could, they could watch movies while cuddling or play some games or well in this kingdom anything was possible, if he wanted to he could just ask Roman to create an attraction park for the night and he would do it.

"PATDRE YOUR PRINCE IN SHINING ARMOR AS ARRIVED!!!"

Of course Roman would arrive with a loud entrance, just to make sure he noticed.

"I have also arrived, but that it's pretty obvious since you can see me here"

"Logan no books during our weekly nights, i know you love to read but it's just us"

"Yes Patton, i know that" 

He left his book on the table as virgil entered the room with his hoodie, he had two of those, they were almost the same,one was made by himself which was normal, the other one was made by patton it was the same but with little cat ears, he was wearing the second.

"Sup everybody"

"OMG VIRGIL YOU LOOK ADOWABLE"

The one mentioned smiled a little and shruged.

"As i don't really get that excited i must agree you look extremely cute "

Roman gasped with a smile.

"I know exactly what to do!!"

He snapped his fingers and everyone except Virgil had a onesie, they all knew virgil was comfortable in his hoodie so theh let him wear it all day, Patton had a Cat one, Logan had a unicorn one and Roman had a bunny one (that one was picked randomly).

Patton squeaked of happiness and Logan simply smiled taking placed on the couch.

"I love this roman thank you so much!!"

"And i love all of you~"

He porpousely used his more grave and seductive voice just to earn a blush from all of them, which he obtained, Virgil hid his face in his hoddie.

"You are a big goof princey"

"A goof that you got married to"

"Enough lets begin with the movie marathon and then we move to the game that has broken the best of friendships,  **UNO"**

They all laughed and cuddled together starting with romantic movies which Patton and Roman loved very much, they will never know how they watched a documentary about the universe,but Logan seemed very happy about it, and virgil well he simply loved being small because when they cuddled he felt safe by his taller husbands.

* * *

 They were playing the infernal game that is UNO, Virgil was pretty close to winning, Logan had to many cards, and Roman was quite regular, it was pattons turn and he looked at virgil with sadness, Virgim gasped.

"Don't you dare, after all of our time married you are going to betray me like this? I thought you loved me"

"I do love you Virgil, like you could never imagine! But it has to be done"

This was way to dramatic, but they loved this little scenes, Roman repeatedly said "do it"

"Patton please! There has to be a better way,  you don't have to do this"

"I'm sorry but i have to, i love you but in war and in uno there are no rules"

Patton played is plus four while saying uno.

"BETRAYED BY MY OWN HUSBAND!"

Virgil said while grabbing those four more cards, Logan sighed because this always happened, and Roman was giggling.

"Well it could have been worse V, you could have suffered  the  _ **wombo combo**_ that is the final betrayal"

"Yeah but you will never do that to me"

Yeah, they did that next round after Patton won the last one, a wombo combo is a continuos accumulation of cards being plus two or plus four, virgil had to grab twenty two cards after that disaster, which he then throwed to the air angrily.

"Thats enough! I'm going to go to my room!!"

None of them were to worried one of them always ended like that, so they did what they usually do, let them go to their room to chill down, they would come out again after ten minutes or so.

They should have followed him, if they had they would have noticed the snake sliding through the window going to virgil's room.

* * *

Virgil was in his bed being angry because of the complot his husbands had against him, a knock on the door was heard followed by Logan's voice.

"Excuse me V, may i come in?"

".... yeah sure" 

Logan walked in closing the door behin him, he then approached the bed.

"I came to apologize for all of us, after all the game seems to have angered you greatly"

"... yeah a little"

"I know that you enjoy cuddles very much, since you find comfort and feel secure, can we cuddle until you feel better"

Virgil gave a little nod.

"That, would be nice"

Logan climbed on the bed sitting behind virgil hugging him, the smaller one simply enjoyed the warmth, Logan rested his head on Virgil's shoulder.

After a while Logan left kisses on Virgil's neck and shoulder, also nibbling a little which made the smaller giggle.

"L stop it! tickles!"

Suddenly his giggles stoped he felt sleepy, his body went numb and he couldn't move, he felt two fangs bite down on his shoulder, when Logan removed from his neck virgil heard a hissing noise similar to a snake and he knew exactly what had happened.

"Oh my little storm cloud, after all this years you keep falling for my tricks~"

He knew this voice, D was his worst nightmare, before he even met his now husbands, D was everything he knew and he hated him he suffered just to much and when he was finally free and happy he came back.

"I'd love to stay but we need to go, don't worry they won't notice at least until they try to touch you"

Virgil drifted to uncounsiousnes as D carried him away, leaving an ilusion of Virgil to fool the other sides, he got what he came from, if he wanted control, he needed the little stormcloud's power, let the game begin.

* * *

 


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no idea what will happen i write randomly good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has many school projects but decided to procrastinate~
> 
> I'm rewriting part of this chapter becuz i have to.

Ten minutes have already passed and the trio of lovers were now getting worried, Virgil never lasts that long after "getting angry".

"I can't stand it any longer! I need to know if my little and lovable shadowling is ok!!"

Patton stood up and raced to Virgil's room, the other two followed trying to get him to stop and just give the smaller side more time, of course Patton didn't lisent and he walked in finding virgil totally okay but he had that motherly (fatherly?) Instinct that told him something was off.

"You see pat? He is perfectly fine!"

"Roman is correct Patton, everything is fine"

Patton didn't answer he walked closer to the bed were Virgil was sitting.

"Is everything ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't everything be ok?"

"It's just you seemed pretty angry back there, and it's just you never take that long and - ... is that your old hoddie?"

Virgil blinked procesing what he should answer.

"Yes it is, i kinda missed all black you know?"

Sileince was all that could be heard in the room, the trio tensed, Virgil never especified why, but he threw away that hoddie because of bad memories,they saw him destroy it and it was back?

"Where did you get that my chemical imbalanced romance?"

"Amh my closet? Where else could i have got it?"

Logan was analysing, looking for any clue of what was happening, his eyes opened wide.

"PATTON WATCH OU-!"

His warning scream wasn't fast enough, a golden snake bit Patton's arm he gave a little yelp and then complete silence, his eyes weren't that nice baby blue they were yellow now, and he was begining to tear up.

"N-no i-i just wait!!" 

His healing magic activated he was trying to heal something that wasn't there.

"Patton? Whats happening? Talk to me please!"

Roman was getting nervous not knowing what was going on, neither knowing what tp do suddenly Virgil laughed as his eyed turned yellow with dimond like pupils.

"Getting him to break is so easy, i wonder wwhat will break you two"

"Virgil what is happening!?"

Roman was getting angry, why was this fun for Virgil?

"Roman sword now"

He looked at Logan, he has never asked for a weapon.

" **NOW** "

Even if he din't get it he created it, he froze when he saw Logan slice Virgil in half, he was about to scream about why would he do that, but suddely Virgil banished into a gold like mist.

"Wha- bu- virg- i don't"

"It's fake, an ilusion, they tricked us"

Logan focused his attention on Patton, he got near him and sliced the golden snake, which also banished into golden mist, Patton's eyes returned to be blue once again, he looked around panicked throwing himself into Logan's arms crying.

"You- you are okay! I was so worried! I-I couldn't heal your wounds! They were so deep! "

Logan simply hugged back rubbing his back to calm him down.

"It's ok Pat, that never happened it wasn't real, we are okay"

"Lo would u mind explaining me what happened?! What was your logic for that?!" 

Just as Logan was about to speak, they saw the sky through the window, it was turning black, full of storm clouds, they all paled and talked in unison.

"Virgil"

The last time they saw the sky like this, it was before they met their husband, before they saved him from his own abilities, when Virgil was a villain to them and their kindom.

* * *

          ~meanwhile somewhere else~

"Ah my little princess, you finally wake up"

Virgil woke up confused, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his normal outfit, he now had a long purple dress, it was a little puffy , it had small glimmers almost like stars, he felt something on his head, a tiara of some sort probably, finally is memories came back to him and he stood as quickly as he could in a defensive stance.

"I'm not your princess, not anymore"

"We never oficially divorced princess, so yes you indeed are still mine"

Virgil looked around, he knew this place, this was his castle after all, the place he grew up in, everything was perfect for him until his mother passed away and his father decided to set up a marriage for him in order to gain power with one of the richest families in the kingdom, The Deceits.

"Oh storm cloud, i missed you so much, i have been very needy without you"

"Shut it, i don't want to hear anything from you! I just want to go home!"

Deceit gave a small laugh.

"Virgil you are home, i brought you back"

"After you entered this place it stopped being my home"

He walked around his cage, it was almost like the one of a bird, just that the inside had a bed that seemed very soft and comfortable, there also seemed to be a code to open and close the door of the cage.

"I'm going back home, good luck stopping me asshole"

He activaded his power just in his palms in order to touch the metal bars, but nothing happened, he looked at Deceit with a little panic to which the snake man only smiled showing his fangs and doing a little snake hiss.

"Good luck geting out my beautiful mockingjay, i have been preparing for a long time, those bar may look like simple metal, but the magic used to make them, has turned the unbreakable, not even your power can destroy them"

Virgil glared at him.

"What do you want, with me out of the picture the kingdom is yours to do as you please, you don't need me here"

"That is partially true, but not completely you see, to rule without anyone trying to take my crown, i need a power everyone fears thats why your family has always ruled princess"

"So what? You expect me to join you an live together again? Not even in your dreams"

"As deligthful as that may sound, that isn't my plan, and i won't tell you what it is that would be so stupid, but i do need your magic, and rigth now the kingdom sees me as the hero who brought their beloved princess back, so i have plenty of time for my plan"

"Yeah think that, my husbands will come to end this plans of yours, you won't even now what hitted you"

"I should be the one telling you that"

Virgil heard a rattle noise behind him, he turned immediately with his destroying shadows all over his hands, he found a big snake jumping at him, his refelexes were quick enough to catch it and destroy it.

"You always attack from the back don't you?!" 

"No sometimes i attack from the roof"

Virgil didn't have enough time to react before he was bitten by one of those golden snakes that jumped from the top of the cage, his eyes turned yellow and he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"THIS ISN'T REAL!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"

He covered his ears in an attempt to stop lisenting, Roman, Patton and Logan were walking around him in a circle saying many things that were hurting him.

"You will always be a villain preparing to strike back at any minute aren't you?"

"Why in the world did i ever thought of giving you a chance? That was my worst mistake"

"We should have left you to die after we defeated you, what a horrible miscalculation"

Uncounsiously Virgil's power was manifestating, the sky was being filled with darkness and stormclouds, Deceit looked at Virgil enjoying every moment. 

"Oh little princess, i will break you until your eyes have lost their shine and you turn in nothing more than my puppet"

Enjoying the job he had done, deceit walked away, he knew Virgil would eventually faint due to over use of his power, he was going to make him weak at any cost, after all Virgil may be a princess but for Deceit he was a pawn that he was going to get rid of eventually, only time will tell.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i mean it when i say i write randomly, i didn't plan the princess thing until like five minutes ago by some random thougth.
> 
> Second,this has nothing to do with the story but why have i never found fan art of Deceit and Bill chiper like they bot have the elegant persona dressing and the yellow diamond pupil thing, they would be such a cool contrast. (Also dipper Logan/Virgil and Patton/Roman Mabel cuz any of them fit in those characters)
> 
> It's gonna be 1 am soon don't question my bs, see ya guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides have a plan, lets see who can accomplish theirs first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i rewrote the second half of the last chapter and in my opinion i think it's better form the first version read again if you wish

Deceit walked into a dark room, it was located below the castle, inside he kept his amazing creation, it was a staff with two gold snakes swirling around it, on the top they were a pair of wings and in the middle of those wings was transparent jewel.

"Soon the time will come, i will prove you can harness his power and when you do no one will be able to figth against me"

He took the staff from the pedestal it was in, soon after returning to the room where Virgil was trapped inside a cage still manifesting his power due to the emotions he was feeling because of Deceit's ilusions.

"I claim the power of the princess of darkness!"

As he said this, he pointed the staff towards Virgil, the transparet jewel gave a small glow as Virgil's power was being catalized by it, the ilusion was broken, and the smaller boy screamed in pain, this felt like his power was being ripped away from him and it hurted like hell until he couldn't take it any longer and fainted, Deceit smiled.

"I know this is not all of your power little mockingjay, but you just gave me enough to show everyone why i am their ruler, thank you~"

He knew Virgil couldn't hear him, still he loved to feel this powerful, with that he left the castle ready to show his kingdom why he is in command and no one else.

* * *

 The three husbands walked inside the planning room, they wanted to get their forth back as fast as possible but they couldn't go blind to the dark side, everyone there was harsh they looked for power and nothing more, their beloved Virgil was the only exception they have encountered, he never wanted to fight, he just defended his kingdom it was his job to do so.

Roman took out the maps they had of the other side, they weren't the most accurate but it's the best they have.

"Logan could you -"

Logan interrupted him.

"You don't need to even think about it Roman, i'm already working on it"

Logan was their best bet to have an strategy on all the possible outcomes on going to save Virgil, the dark side was tricky, you never knew what could attack you, who could be a traitor, or what could be hiding in the shadows.

"Vi-virgil is fine right guys?"

Patton was still trying to process everything, Virgil was kidnapped by someone unknown to them, and this mistery person was able to create ilusions that completely fooled them, yet the worse thing and the reason Patron wasn't able to focus was because of the ilusion he went through, it would forever be in his memory, Logan and Roman were so badly damged blood was everywhere, the wounds were to deep for him to heal, he felt powerless and it was horrible to see the persons he loves the most almost die infront of him.

"I'm sure he is pat, he is stronger than he looks you know that"

Roman said this to make Patton feel better, but honestly he was afraid of what could be happening to Virgil right now.

"Ye-yeah he is pretry strong, he is okay ... he has has to be okay"

"Don't worry Patton i asure you we will get him back unharmed, it's just a matter of time"

That was the only thing they were lacking, time.

They had to be quick to prepare a plan, Virgil's power could be  their biggest problem in the long run, Patton looked out the window.

"Guys the thunders are stoping"

"That means Virgil is out of comission, we need to hurry"

Logan began to speak.

"We should be the only ones to go, our people don't have the ability to protect themselfs like we do, not only that but they have never been to the dark side they don't know what to expect, they could get badly hurt as we enter, Patton's healing abilities are limited he would eventually tire out, the best option is for us three to go alone"

The other two nodded understanding the situation.

"I can create us any weapon at any time, plus being a smaller group we will know what is happening to all of us, and it's going to be impossible to get lost"

"Yes, now that we have that settled we need to know were to look for him"

They kept quiet for a while thinking, eventually Patton spoke.

"I think he can ne in the castle, we all know he hates to talk about his past, but he has mentioned that he spended a lot of time in the castle, and when we fought him he was near it too"

Logan sighed.

"Well this is the best clue we can get, we need to get ready to be protected against anything, specially this snake illusionist kidnapper"

Roman felt determined as he looked through the window.

"Don't worry Virgil we are coming, just hold a little longer" 

With that all of them left to get ready to travel, they were about to face a powerful enemy with someone they loved in it's claws, if they weren't careful not only them could get hurt, but their people would also be in danger, thats the last thing they wanted.


	4. A past he wanted to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil chapter hurray

"My king, about the young heir we have news, he is one of the  _especial_ kind"

"You mean that my son is?"

"Yes your highness, we haven't seen something like this in your family for generations"

"I know that already! Now i have to raise him as a princess not as the prince i wanted"

A five year old Virgil heard it all unable to understand why his daddy sounded so angry.

                                    ~~~

 "Why do i have to wear this? You don't"

Virgil was a ten year old now, and he wondered why he was always using female clothing when he was a boy.

"I've told you this in the past Virgil, you are different and you will be treated different"

"But i don't look different from the other boys, i know some of them have tails or horns some even wings but others look like me why am i different?"

"I don't want to talk about this"

And so his father left, Virgil never knew why his father was so cold with him, he only remembers it all started after the doctor told him something when he was five he couldn't quite remeber what, he walked towards the doctor's place in the castle and found his own file and began to read it.

"I don't get it everything here seems nor- ... what is this?"

_Virgil Umbra has recently went through a test and the outcome was positive, the future heir of the kingdom is positive on the ability of being pregnant, this was last seen during the rule of the Queen Remy Umbra aproximately ten generations ago, further notes will be added._

Virgil left everything in it's place before heading to the library he needed answers his father wasn't going to give them to him then he was going to find them.

                                  ~~~

Virgil was twelve, he has been studying his family history for two years, he found out about a genetic ability only his family had, some of the female were able to pregnant other women and some of the male had the ability of getting pregnant, when this happened for the first time it was in the third generation with king Samantha she declared that if other girls were born like her they would be kings and if it ever happened to boys they would be queen, but this didn't mean that they wouldn't be treated as they wish they still have a say in that, the thing is Virgil hadn't, so he went directly to his father.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you treated me like a princess when i wanted to be treated like any other boy?!"

"You wouldn't understand, you are just especial"

"I know i can get pregnant father!! I made my research and guess what?! I'm not the first one and i won't be the last! I could have been treated like any other boy but i wasn't because you didn't want to!"

"Because you are not like the other boys! You are more delicate than they are! You can have a baby that's a women work then you will be treated has such!"

"I'm not delicate! And even if i can have a baby i'm still a boy and you can't change that!"

"You are my son i am your king and you will do i say even if you don't want to"

For a moment there was silence, you could feel the tension between them, Virgil was the first to talk again in a low voice full of hatred.

"I wish you would have died instead of mom"

Virgil felt a burning pain in his cheek, a sound echoed in the room his father just slapped him, he felt the tears wanting to scape.

" **I HATE YOU** "

After saying that he ran to his room and locked himself in crying as much as he wanted.

                                 ~~~

It was now his fifteen party, or to be more precise his coronation, he was finally old enough and his power was supposed to appear today when the sunset would happen, now he walked towards his father, all eyes were on him, he even had some boys his age that wanted to be with him, but he knew better they wanted royalty, fame and money not him.

The dress he was wearing today was the same one he is wearing right now trapped in that cage the beautiful constelation desings is one of the few things that he actually enjoy about his dresses, and against his father orders he wasn't wearing shoes, not that anyone could notice due to the lenght of his dress, he took his place sitting down on the smaller purple throne that was infront of his father's.

"Today we are all here together to see my beloved son will be finally crowned as a princess to this kingdom, today he receives his powers like all the other young people of my people, the sun is about to set so please lend me your attention for this moment!"

The kingdom usually fights and does awful things, but never in the castle they feared the Umbra family to much to do anything to upset them.

The must trusted knight of the king walked towards the princess with a beautiful silver tiara with many amethists and one purple diamond in the middle, the tiara was placed on his head in the most gentle way then Virgil stood up and walked to his father side.

"This was your mothers but it's yours now"

His father gave him a scepter, it was quite simple it was made out of pink gold and the gem it has was the most beautyful thing he has ever seen, it kept changing colors pink,lavander,red,orange,blue it reminded him of the sky, he raised the scepter just has the light of the sunset entered through the windows, the light touched the color changing gem and soon the room was drowned with beautiful colors everywhere, he never saw something like that before and he loved every part of it.

His eyes glowed purple as a purple energy surrounded him lifting him, the energy looked like falmes and thunder as they covered him completly, eventually the energy started to dissipate,Virgil had a pair of enormous wings behind him, some of the energy still remained on his one of his hands as he decended down everyone was amazed no one not even on the royal family had more than one power or mutation and Virgil was the first one to ever be like that he truly was especial.

                                     ~~~

Just a year later he discovered his father arranged a marriage with a wealthy family, he had no say in it, he doesn't even know the guy he is going to meet him today and marry him tomorrow, when he arrived he saw the person that he would truly fall in love with and the person he would hate more than nothing else in the world.

"Pleasure to meet you princess, i'm your fiance Deceit Damian"

Damian took his hand and kissed it.

"Yeah... pleasure to meet you too"

They were left alone, Damian knew how to play the princess into his hands and spoke at the same time the princess did.

"I don't want to marry you"

Virgil was surprised, Damian pretended to be surprised.

"Wa-wait really?"

"Yeah, i mean you are a princess and it's an honor but we don't even know each other it's"

"Crazy and stupid" 

"You read my mind"

Both laughed a little at this.

"Look we don't want this but we have no way out,  what if we simply give the world what they want but, we let each other mind our own bussines"

"That sounds nice ... yeah i'd like that"

Virgil thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he was terribly wrong.

They got married,they gave each other a small kiss just to please the people watching, eventually they were left alone.

"They don't care about this, they just want to look nice infront of royalty it's stupid"

"At least they are going to leave us alone for a while"

That being said virgil laid on the bed and so did Damian giving his princess space to be comftarble.

"Change if you want i can go and wait outside" 

"Don't worry i'll change later"

Everything between them started in the most sweet way possible, the problem was Damian was just playing Virgil did care, a couple of months the king died ~~was killed~~ , Virgil didn't shed a tear and so he and Damian took their place as Queen and King.

                                   ~~~

Virgil was nineteen now, the first year with his husband were perfect for him, he thought someone understood him and truly cared for him, that was the case for the first year, the other two not so much, yet Virgil was to blinded at this point to notice how much damage Damian was doing him.

Damian was very intelligent, he started by making Virgil fall for him and continued by making him dependant, when Virgil try to argue Damian stayed distant making the Queen anxious and he always ended up apologizing so Damian would come back, his power responded to this emotional change by getting out of control it stopped being a mix of flames and thunder and looked like a shadow, it was more powerful but more unstable.

But there was one thing that made Virgil break into pieces, Damian decided that if he wanted to have sex he would have it regardless of what Virgil's opinion was, Virgil lasted as much as he could but Damian was to rough with him his body had many bruises all around his body everything was hidden by his clothes and the last time he was forced to do it his power exploded going wild the room he was in was destroyed his power had his own mind deciding to destroy anything in his way, the light kingdom was in his way yet the current ruler or well rulers fought.

* * *

Virgil woke up on the floor of his cage, he felt the tears that were on his cheeks, he felt his wing wrapped around him, it has been a long time since he made them appear, he had enough strength to sit and extend his wings.

"Mockingjay you finally wake up"

Virgil gave a small hissing sound.

"I'm supposed to be the snake you know?"

Deceit opened the cage to give Virgil food, Virgil saw the opportunity to escape and tried but he couldn't stand up, his wings couldn't carry him he was to tired, he watched Deceit walk and leave the food infront of him, it seemed fancy one of the chefs must have cooked it.

"You won't stand in a while i wonder if we could enjoy ourselves like before"

Deceit tried to land a hand on Virgil yet his hand was slapped away.

"Never in my fucking life am i allowing that to happen again i'd rather die"

"And let your so loved boyfriends suffer because you died"

Virgil didn't answer.

"Thats what i thought, you may fight back now but that little strenght you have won't last forever" 

Deceit left closing the cage again, he didn't want to eat but he did so anyways he was to hungry to say no, he can only hope his lovers are on their way already.

"Patton, Logan, Roman please hurry i can't do this alone" 

He simply saw through a window , looking at the moon his mother once said that if you miss someone you should look at the moon, because the person that you are missing  may be watching it to, even if it was very cloudy a light shined and Virgil hoped they were watching it, they are.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok one thing Virgil can make his wings appear or disappear at will, when he stayed with the light sides he decided not to since he didn't want to use his power with them.
> 
> Also Virgil's mom died when he was 6 it was because she was sick but i wasn't inspiered enough to write that, Virgil's dad may be an asshole but his mommy loved him very much


	5. The first time we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D past and present from the three husbands here we go!

Roman the heir to the throne.

Patton the sweet teen who healed anyone that needed it.

Logan the youngest strategist to ever serve the crown.

This three had a peaceful and happy lifes while growing up, they all made their family proud, Patton and Logan were born with their powers and so was Roman, however, the young prince's power weren't active since childhood like the other to.

Roman and Patton met when the Queen was very sick, there was a risk of death and so the miracle boy that could heal anything was brought, the reputation the boy had didn't lie, the Queen was healed and in return Patton's family lived near the castle and even though they could have anything they asked for, they were humble and only asked for the essential, after this they grew pretty attached to each other their personalities being a perfect match for a friendship. (and later more ;) )

Roman and Logan met under a more threatening situation, the drangon witch was becoming more dangerous at first they let her be but then she attacked the kingdom and Roman wasn't going to stand that this is the reason he went with the best strategist to ever exist, with every situation Logan explained he picked the best suited for him, no one could expect his power to create anything from thin air, with that ability and Logan's brain they became an unstopable team.

Eventually Logan and Patton met each other, the reason being that the prince wanted both of his friends to be friends as well, at first they didn't seem to get along but in the end they found each others company sort of calming completing what they were lacking and so they started to hang out together, at somepoint love blossomed between all of them they couldn't be happier.

* * *

A year and a half later of a beautiful relationship they faced their biggest threat, a shadow monster coming from the dark kingdom, the three of them got on their horses and rode towards the shadow beast Logan told the prince the best course of action to defeat it, the first plan was to throw as much light as possible and if that didn't work that meant it wasn't only shadows someone or something was creating them and that they should find what that is and stop it from the core.

When they arrived to face the beast Roman created a barrier to protect Logan, Patton and the horses from the threat,  after knowing they were safe he created flames surrounding the monster, however, the shadows mantained the same the flames only made the beast screech in panic of the dangerous fire, it may be magic but it still belonged to Virgil the magic would keep him away from any threat, thats why it took him away from Deceit after all.

Logan was the voice of reason, but Roman had that voice behind a barrier so he did something the taller man would have never allowed, he created a protective armor around himself and entered the beast to stop the problem from the core, Logan was screaming that he didn't do it Roman refused to lisent.

 Roman will never know if the shadows danced around him because of his armor or because they didn't intended to harm him in the first place, he also never noticed that the shadows created a sort of path for him to reach Virgil the scared princess that held this power. When he reached the source of the beast he was ready to kill, to end wathever was a threat to his kingdom.

Virgil was curled up inside the monster of shadows, his wing covering him as well. He didn't think on his own when he raised is face, his eyes were completely purple light, tears were streaming down his face and his face screamed fear, Roman didn't kill him because he felt bad after all it seemed like this boy wasn't in control of anything because of this He kept aproaching until he was close enough to make pressure on a nerve between the princess's neck and shoulder, said princess fell unconscious and Roman carried him back to where his lovers were.

"ROMAN! I can not believe you did something that reckless!! What if you got hurt?! Or worse!"

"Ro what is ... him?"

The prince looked at the unconscious body in his arms with a serious expression.

"The core of the problem"

No one said anything on the ride back home.

* * *

After their arrival the prince considered leaving the small boy in a cell, however, he wanted to ask some questions and for that he needed to earn this winged boy trust the most logical course of action for this was to give him a room to recover or wake up, after said recovery he would try to get as much information as he could.

After a day of not waking up Patton decided to look over this mysterious boy, he kept on watching for two more days with no sings of anything changing.

On the third day the princess woke up, he felt extremely tired, weak and confused. He looked around the room it seemed familiar  _I'm in a castle?_ was the first thing that came to his mind, he knew this wasn't his castle it was way to colorful. Before he could continue thinking about his surroundings he heard the door being opened, as a reflex he used the little strenght he had to jump to a corner and cover himself with his wings trying to make himself as small as possible which wasn't so hard due to his stature.

Patton entered getting a little alarmed when he saw no one in the bed but calming down quickly when he saw a ball of feathers in the corner of the room, he should tell Roman that the shadow boy was awake, but Roman wouldn't have enough tact to calm the boy down, he would be to straight forward so he walked slowly into the room.

"Hello"

He used a quiet calming voice , he saw the feathers tense a little but soon they seemed a little more relaxed.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you I just want to talk ok?" 

He kept aproaching slowly stoping and leaving a certain distance, the boy looked like a cornered animal he didn't want to scare him more. He kept in place for a couple minutes until the wings moved so Virgil could see the man talking to him.

"I'm Patton, whats your name?"

Virgil stared for a little, he didn't know if he could trust the blue eyed man infront of him, in the end he saw no danger at least not yet.

"Vi-virgil"

Patton tilted his head.

"I'm sorry i couldn't hear you quite well, could you repeat your name please?"

"... Virgil"

Patton smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Virgil. How are you feeling? Does anytjing hurts?.

Virgil stared again and noded, his body hurted a lot because of his husband.

"Ok, I have healing magic and I can make that pain go away, can you stand up?"

Again Virgil didn't answer verbally instead he shook his head.

"Thats ok too, can i come closer to help you up?"

Virgil noded, this man seemed nice  ~~Damian was nice too~~ he choosed to trust this guy for now, Patton came close and helped him up and back to the bed.

"To heal you i need to see the bruises, is that ok? It will only be a moment i swear"

Virgil felt insecure but noded taking his black hoodie and shirt off, his torso, neck and back had a lot of bruises made by Deceit, his legs had bruising to but he didn't want anyone to see that. Patton saw with slight horror how the pale skin in front of him was filled with green and yellow bruises, they are easy to heal but they are to many no one should have that many bruises. He kept his word and healed him quickly, Virgil dressed up as soon as he finished.

"Virgil you have been sleeping for three days, I'm sure you are hungry i will bring you some food ok? I will be back soon"

"O-ok"

Patton left and Virgil stayed in bed waiting patiently, he heard the door open again, but it wasn't Patton it was a different man with ginger hair and ambar eyes.

"So you finally woke up, I have some questions I want you to answer"

Virgil gulped, this man's voice was colder than Patton's, it was't kind instead it was more demanding. The red haired main came closer Virgil was feeling more uneasy.

"Who are you?"

Virgil didn't answer, he didn't feel safe with this man.

"Fine, thats not important anyway. Who sended you to attack my kingdom?"

 ~~~~_Att_ a _ck his kingdom? I don't remember doing something remotely similar, what kindom is this?_

"Look I only want answers, and then you will go on with your life, I will let you go after you answer everything"

That was a lie, Virgil is to dangerous to just let him free, after getting what he wants to know he will take Virgil to high security cell.

"I'm back"

Roman looked at Patton with a tray of food and gave him a small glare.

"Patton you knew he was awake and you didn't tell me immediately?!"

"Yes, now please get out Roman you are scaring him and making him uncomfortable"

"You can't be serious"

"I am, get out"

Roman huffed but went out anyways, Patton went with Virgil and gave him the tray, It was a bowl of fruit and water.

"I know It's not much but you haven't eaten in three days, a bigger meal could hurt your stomach"

"It's fine tha-thanks"

Virgil began to eat calmly because Patton told him to, eating to fast could also hurt him.

"I'm sorry for Roman, he is worried you are a threat, when we found you well you weren't exactly friendly but don't worry i will talk to him so you don't have to until you feel ready ok?"

Virgil noded and continued eating as Patton left the room.

~~~

In another room Logan and Roman were waiting for Patton, the prince complained to Logan about their blue eyed boyfriend knowing and not saying anything, and now both wanted answers.

"Patton I would like you to explain why did you think it was a marvelous idea not to inform neither of us about this"

"He was scared Logan, he looked like an animal about to be hunt down, neither of you would have been kind enough to approach correctly you could have triggered those shadows again."

Logan sighed.

"Fine, I see your point but you should have told us, what if he attacked you?"

"He was curled up in a corner of the room Logan! He was trembling ... I think he was expecting someone to come hurt him, someone did hurt him"

"Mind to elaborate"

"I healed him"

"YOU DID WHAT"

"I healed him Ro, and before you say anything no it wasn't stupid, he isn't an enemy anymore I don't think he ever intended to be one ... someone is hurting him a lot his skin was mostly green and yellow, whoever hurted him did it recently! Maybe he didn't want to attack in the first place, his magic may have gotten out of control because of a stressful situation"

"That his quite possible Roman, If Patton is correct then asking directly will never lead us anywhere"

Roman kept quiet thinking what was the best thing to do.

"Fine, I understand that but he could still be dangerous! Another stress could get him to go shadow monster again"

"Then I will deal with him"

"No Patton, I don't want to risk you getting hurt"

"I wasn't asking Roman, you may be king you decide what best for your people, but that boy is not one of your subjects he doesn't trust you but he trusts me, if you want answers we are doing this my way"

"No Patton! He is a danger! He-"

Roman was interupted by Logan.

"I must support Patton on this, Roman you deal with the people of the kingdom in an admirable way, but this man doesn't know you maybe your ways won't work for him, you could even be the trigger for his magic, however, Patton has a kind calming nature if we want answers Patton is the best course of action wheter you like it or not"

Roman groaned in annoyance.

"Fine! But if he does as much as leave a scratch on Patton I will take care of the situation."

The other two noded and Patton returned with Virgil who had finished eating.

"Don't worry is just me, I want to ask some question. Do you think you can answer them?"

Virgil shook his head, he didn't feel like talking not after Roman trying to interrogate him.

"Thats ok, i will take the tray away you should rest for now if you are awake at night I will bring you dinner" 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed and Virgil was more  talkative even if it was only with Patton, he met Logan but he seemed too cold as well only Patton seemed friendly to him at the moment.

"Patton?"

"Yes Virgil?"

"I think, I can answer your questions now"

Patton gave him a reassuring smile and sat down at the end of the bed, he still respected Virgil's space and he appreciated it.

"So What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I was ... with someone who hurted me and I remember being afraid and stressed I think.... I think I screamed at some point and then everything went black"

"Well, when we found you um you were this huge shadow monster and since you were coming to our kingdom Roman believed that you were attacking us and-"

"Th-the shadows didn't hurt you right?!"

This was the first time Virgil spoke with panic to Patton.

"No  you didn't, why would the shadows hurt me?" 

"It's my magic ... the shadows can destroy anything they touch, I don't like to use it that much"

Patton felt bad for the princess, he had a power that destroyed and hurt, a power he didn't want to have.

"You don't have to use it here, this is a safe place nothing can hurt you here ok? No need to use that magic if you don't want to.

Virgil noded.

"Ok, so do you come from the dark kingdom? And if you do what were you there?"

"Yes I come from that kingdom and I was .... a villager"

"I now know you weren't sent to attack us, i wan to know. Who hurted you?"

"I .... don't want to talk about him... please"

"Ok we won't then, now one last question, would you like to stay here?"

That was the first time he saw Virgil smile.

"Yes ple-please!"

Patton smiled as well

"Then I will make sure you stay here"

Roman wasn't very happy with Patton's decision at first, eventually he started to like the nervous boy and with enough time they all started to get along, time passed and Virgil was calmer, happier with his new life he felt free and for once in his life after his mom died he felt truly loved.

* * *

The three lovers were riding their horses towards Virgil, It was easy to know the direction, the more clouds and thunder the closer the source of dark magic is. They are wearing dark cloaks to go unnoticed by the citizens of this kingdom.

Our heroes had to stop, the clouds were disipating and the horses needed to rest, they created a small camp and waited for Virgil's magic to be released again.

"I really wish we had another way to track him, he hates to use his magic."

"I know Pat but right now is the best we can do, I promise you we will bring him back safe no matter what"

"I ... I know that, but i still worry he must be scared an-and what if the one who hurted him all those years ago is the one who has him?! Wha-what if he hurts him again?!"

Patton's voice cracked, he wanted to cry just by thinking about what could be happening to Virgil.

"We are all worried Patton, but i assure you we will get him back and no one will take him away from us evver again."

"And if someone dares to hurt him, they will deal with me"

The trio looked at the sky, looking at the moon determined to save Virgil no one could stop them no matter what they tried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know i disappeared like for a long time and I'm sorry, however, I am not sure if the next update will be soon or not, thanks for reading this i really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in my head Logan is the tallest, then roman then patton and virgil is the smol side, deceit is between roman and patton.


End file.
